


Battlefield

by SchneeWinter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both were samurai with the simple task to deliever an important letter.</p><p>But nothing stays simple, if you're bound to the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired again by Umihoshi's art (Tumblr).

Whispers could been heard in a dark room. They clashed with each other like swords would do. Every word was a hidden insult and meant harm. No one could tolerate each other and no one wanted to admit their mistakes, so the words continued to clash with each other, until the sun settled down and the whispers stopped to fight with each other. Silence befell the room, as everyone found their wished agreement.  
  
Fuji Syuuske was a dangerous enemy and needed to vanish.  
  
**_Completely._**

 

* * *

  
  
"Fuji! Don't run away! "  
  
"Sorry, Tezuka! It's been awhile since I was here," Could be heard, followed by light chuckle. A young man, with rather feminine traits, ran through the village,  excited to explore everything. Behind him, was another young man, wearing glasses and looking a bit annoyed. While they looked like two normal travelers, every villager that saw them, would take some steps back or shield their children from them and all that for a simple reason.  
  
Both had swords by them.  
  
They weren't just normal travelers. They were samurai. No one heard of them, but everyone knew, that samurai were to be feared even under such circumstances. So many of the villagers would get afraid just by seeing them and try to hide themselves. The samurai didn't mind that anymore, since they were used too this behaviour from others. Many samurai even loved and sought such behaviour from them, for the simple reason of wanting to feel superior to the them. Though Fuji and Tezuka weren't like this. They didn't care about feeling superior or such, both were just travelling samurai. That's why they didn't give the villagers any attention and made their way to a place with fewer people, who they could enjoy the silence. They found a place in the near of a well, where normally would be many people,  because of the water, but one that day, no one was there. After a little scolding from Tezuka to Fuji for running ahead so suddenly, both enjoyed the silence, forgetting for a moment the pressure they had upon them for carrying a important letter, that they needed to deliver. The sun shined and the warm weather made both almost   ease up. Almost. Since just in a mere second around thirty men appeared, aiming mostly at Fuji. Without any hesitation both drew their sword and every trait of a peaceful expression on their face vanished and was replaced with a serious one.  
  
_They didn't spare anyone with the exception of one person._  
  
"Why did you attack us?" Fuji asked a second time to their enemy, which couldn't escape, since he was wounded on his feet. As the man still didn't answer, he narrowed his eyes and held his sword to the man's neck.  
  
"Again, why did you attack us," Fuji repeated his question, but now there was an great force behind the sentence and this time the man answered, whilst stuttering, "S-some clan leaders d-decided, that Fuji S-syuusuke was to be e-eliminated, since he p-poses as a threat due t-the accident ten y-years ago."  
  
"I see," Fuji said, while closing his eyes. He turned around and the enemy felt relieved for a second, just to lose his head in the next.  
  
"Fuji," Said Tezuka warily, he still preferred to avoid unnecessary killing.  
  
"He would have died anyways, even if I wasn't the one to kill him. You know that as well, Tezuka."  
  
Not a word was said after that and both decided to vanish, leaving behind corpses and blood.  
  
**_Leaving behind a battlefield._**  


* * *

  
  
Both knew they would need to deliver the letter as fast as possible or things might end not so well for them. Especially now, where they were often attacked by other samurai sent from clan leaders. While they managed to defeat them all, they were getting tired and Fuji's dominant arm was heavily injured.  
  
"Maybe we should forget the letter and try to do something about the whole situation."  
  
"After we came this far? Stop lying to yourself, Tezuka. You know exactly why we can't. This letter... Is very important to us. It's our only chance to..."  
  
Seven different faces flashed in his mind.  
  
"Our only chance to help them. So don't you dare to give up."  
  
Tezuka smiled gently, "I apologize, I was a bit tired."  
  
And both made their way to the next village, where they would stay for a bit, to recover from their injuries and tiredness. An old couple gave them a place to stay, probably hoping for mercy. At first nothing happened, but after some days, they were again attacked. It was an ambush in the house of the elderly couple and luckily was said couple not home at the time.  
  
"They found us... Damn."  
  
Both were currently upstairs and could hear the steps coming nearer. They really hadn't an escape route. No window in the room they were currently in, they also couldn't leave the room, since their enemies might find them faster and both also weren't fully recovered, especially Fuji, whose arm still wasn't healed and totally useless at the moment.  
  
"We never be able to deliver the letter, if we don't have a plan soon," Tezuka mumbled.  
  
They could hear the steps getting nearer. Their enemies finally realized, that their target was upstairs.  
  
"If it weren't just for the accident that happened ten years ago... If it weren't just for me, then we... Then we could have delivered the letter sooner and made the treaty with the clan... To save them... Our own clan... Our family. Damn it!"  
  
"Calm down Fuji. You couldn't have known ten years ago, that it would affect you that much. Ten years ago as you..."  
  
... Killed off two of the largest clans.  
  
Silence filled the room, so unlike the one they enjoyed, but even that silence didn't hold, as Fuji looked up.  
  
"Tezuka..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"... Kill me."  
  
Tezuka's eyes widened, as he muttered, "I can't do that... Fuji..."  
  
"Please, it's the only way to deliver the letter. They will leave you alone if you do."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I beg you, Tezuka!"  
  
Tezuka's left hand gripped his sword.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
**_"Tezuka!"_**  
  
In that moment the door opened and samurai got inside, just to see Tezuka slicing their target through the breast. He dropped his sword and fell onto his knees, looking at the dead body of his love. He never had any chance to tell Fuji about it and now he never would. Tezuka didn't cry. He didn't cry, when he took Fuji into his arms and stood up, now carrying him. Nor did he cry, when he walked past the other samurai. Some tried to stop him, but gave up after facing his glare. He just walked further, forgetting about the letter, his family and everything. His feet just carried him away, without a destination.  
  
Just carried him away from the battlefield.  
  
_Because that was it was, a battlefield were he killed his feelings._  


**_All of them._ **


End file.
